


Sole

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel x Reader, PWP.





	Sole

Ever since you and Castiel had started getting closer, he’d become more and more adventurous.  It took a while for him to really ask what he wanted.

Today he was quite clear.

“I want your feet on me,” Castiel ordered.  The tone of his voice sent shivers down your spine, but you sprang into action.  Your clothes were already off, as were his.  You pushed him down on the bed and sat across from him, grabbing the bottle of lube you kept handy.  

You quickly spread the slick substance on your feet before leaning back on your elbows, trailing your feet up his legs.  You stopped one at his knee, gripping your toes against his skin, as the other continued upward.  

Gently, you rubbed your foot from his balls up his hardening cock, pressing your sole onto the length.  Your other foot came up to join, then, rubbing up as the first foot rubbed down.

Castiel let out an, “Oh,” of surprise, making you bite your lip.  He was enjoying this.

You knew you could make it even better.

As he got harder and his cock stood tall by itself, you were able to cup it between your feet and jack him, just as you would with your hands.  It wasn’t as tight and the movements weren’t as varied, but soon you got a balance of pressure and pull that was just right for him.

Your leg muscles strained at the angle, but you were determined.  You worked a swipe of his cockhead in with every few upward strokes, until finally Castiel was gasping your name.

His come splashed upward, covering your feet with white webs of fluid.  You made your movements gentler then, caressing his balls a bit more before removing your feet from his body entirely.

You thought that would be all, but Castiel suddenly moved, grabbing at your feet.  You watched with wide eyes as he licked his own come off of your feet, his eyes locked on you.

It only took a couple rubs against your own clit and you were coming too, Castiel’s tongue between your toes.


End file.
